White as Snow
by hollylollipop1724
Summary: 16 year old Edmund has just found out the queen is wanting revenge on the two Kings and two Queens. After trailing back to his past he meets his old friend Holly who he thought was dead and who saved his life from the White Witch. But Holly is the White Witches Daughter. Can she help Edmund without getting herself or anyone else hurt? EdmundXOC store is a lot better them summary.
1. Meeting an Old Friend

**This is my first story and please leave a review and leave feedback but in a very nice way. I hope you enjoy it :)**

Edmund paced the throne room thinking hard on when he first came to Narnia. When he met the the White Witch for the first time. Recent news told him and the High King Peter and the two queens Susan and Lucy that the White Witch was back and wanting to take revenge. He didn't know what he would do and the one thing he hated was now that the witch was back it was winter again. He looked outside to see everything covered in a white layer of snow all the trees and paths every inch of the land covered in snow. It gave him a chill down his back. He slammed his fist down on the table making a loud noise.

"Edmund it's going to be ok" said a familiar voice a soothing gentle voice. It was his sister Susan she walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "I know she caused you pain Edmund she did to many people we are going to figure something out I promise" she said waiting for a response. Edmund kept his head turned away his fist still tense and his eyes, his deep brown eyes full of anger and sorrow.

"Your right Susan she did hurt a lot of people" He said quietly almost mumbling. "And thats why we must stop her before she gains anymore power." "Im going to my bedroom and try to calm down" he said in a dead voice.

" I think that might be a good idea and try to get some rest it's late" said Susan in her normal calm gentle voice. Edmund turned around and gave his sister a hug and walked to his bedroom. Silent still thinking hard as he walked by the large windows in hallway he thought he saw a person outside.

"Thats impossible" he thought to himself "what kind of person would be out in the cold late at night. He continued to his room and suddenly he felt a wave of tiredness and sleepiness cover his body. After he changed into his night clothes he slipped into bed and drifted away into sleep

*Edmunds Dream/ Flashback*

Edmund woke up laying in the snow shivering and notched something. He wasn't his normal 16 year old self, he was his young child self when he first came to Narnia. At first shocked he stood up quickly trying to get as much of the snow off of him as possible. "Why am I a child again" he said as if someone was there to answer him.

"Because I have come to warn you" said a familiar voice he hadn't heard it in a long time it felt like he knew who it was but he just couldn't tell he found it frustrating.

Edmund slowly turned around and to his surprise he saw a young girl the same age she had wavy light brown hair pale skin wait a skinny body. She was wearing a long dress that the sleeves reached down to her wrist and it dress reached past her ankles it flowed in the slight wind. Her lips were pink and she had rosy cheeks her finger nails were painted white and she had flat white shoes that looked painful to be in because she shifted and winced. " you may not remember who I am so please come with me I want to show you a memory that you remember but part of it was taken away but once you see you will remember." The said she had an innocent look in her eyes that you could trust her she had hazel eyes more on the green side. Edmund has seen these eyes before but not sure from where. "Please come we don't have much time" She said stepping closer.

"Ok" he walked up to the girl and they walked quickly through the snow silently. Edmund had a feeling about where he was going he wanted to turn back but he couldn't he wasn't sure why he just couldn't. " Question, what is your name?" he asked in a normal tone of voice the girl looked so fragile if you look closely through her dress you could see her ribs. You could tell that someone has been hurting her.

"My name is Holly" she looked at the ground afraid of his reaction she hoped he would remember who she was because she didn't want him to see the memory he had forgotten.

"I feel like I've heard that name before and I fell like i know you from somewhere."

Edmund said looking at her trying to think who she was. Then it hit him "I know who you are" he said shocked "Your saved my life" Edmund couldn't believe it "Your the White Witch's daughter" He said he took a step closer to her and Holly looked up at him she slightly smiled.

"Yup thats me" she sounded nervous.

"I thought you were dead, I thought your mother killed you after you defended me" he said happily he paced around some and hugged her.

Holly winced some "She didn't kill me but she did hurt me." She paused and looked at the ground then she pulled up her sleeves and on her wrist were bruises. "They are everywhere." Her eyes filled with fear she couldn't let go of the pain she felt that day but she always reminded herself she did the right the thing.

"I-I-'m so sorry Holly, I didn't know she did that to you" he felt awful on the inside he had no clue he felt that she probably would have rather died then gone through all the pain.

"Please don't be and Edmund listen to me please don't try to find me when you wake up, she is watching very closely I will try to visit when I can just make me a promise." Holly said looking right into Edmunds eyes.

"Yes what is it anything" he said looking back at her.

"Find a way to stop her give no mercy, when you have a plan I will help you I'm on your side remember that but I can't take to many risks yet she still can hurt me which she still does" she said and then she picked up a handful of snow and blew it into the air and it landed on the two small children

"I promise Holly" said Edmund and then he fell to the floor looking at Holly who said " I know you will" and then everything went dark.


	2. Thinking

**Sorry for the last chapter and this chapter being so short :( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of the I have really been brain dead lately UGH! so yeah. :P**

Edmund woke up quickly sitting up still in bed he was sweaty and hot the sweat was sticky and irritating it clanged to his skin. He ran his fingers through his hair and looking out the window the sun was just now coming up he could see the snow on the ground and no foot prints to be found. He laid back down looking straight up the celling, his room was dark but his eyes had adjusted to where he can see the objects and patterns in his room. Laying there he was thinking about the dream he had. "Could Holly be alive?" he thought to himself "She can't be, I saw how badly she was abused it's not possible" He thought to himself getting frustrated he ran his fingers through his hair again. "Still Holly or not I'm going to find a way to stop the White Witch and make sure she doesn't hurt anyone ever again."

As morning went on Edmund and his older brother Peter the two Kings of Narnia had been discussing the plan of attack for the Witch. But there is only one problem, they have no clue where she is, how to find her, how to kill her, and who to trust this time. Edmund didn't tell his brother about his dream because he had never told them about Holly, He didn't think it was worth because he thought she was dead. He still isn't sure if she is or isn't alive but he has hope. "We need to find a spy to find the Witch" said Peter knowing this was a risky idea.

"But who would we send Peter I don't know of anyone going to sneak around almost getting their self killed it wouldn't be fair." said Edmund with a sorrowful look because he knew who should go, someone who has witnessed the Witch's magic.

"You are right but what are we going to do Edmund, there isn't anything we can do it's our last resort" said Peter he saw Edmunds look on his face and knew what he was thinking. " I know what your thinking Edmund but we can't let you go and search we can't lose a King." Peter was having his tone of voice where he would sound bossy but he just didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"But I know her powers and I know how it works it wouldn't be hard, please Peter I know you won't let me fight her on my own so at least let me do this." Edmund was looking right at Peter with his deep brown eyes that had a sparkle to them, Peter wasn't going to say no because he knew Edmund needed to do this so h e could let go of his past.

"If this is what you want, this isn't going to be easy to the girls you know they are going to protest no matter what." Peter was not actually sure how the girls would react. "We will tell them at Lunch and we will gather your supplies and weapons you will leave at dawn in the morning and you will return with any information later that night, I don't want you staying out to long it could be to dangerous." Peter couldn't believe he was letting his little brother, his only brother to go alone near the Witch. He didn't want Edmund to get hurt but they both knew this is what he had to do.

" I will be fine I promise, don't worry" Edmund had a warm smile to his face trying to comfort his older brother.

"Don't worry about what?" said in a small shy voice, it was the youngest queen it was Lucy. She had confused look on her face from only hearing the end part of the conversation. Peter and Edmund looked Lucy then at each other and back at Lucy. They didn't know how to tell her their plan because they knew she would protest.

"It's nothing Lu don't worry about it" said Peter not fooling Lucy


End file.
